RMC2
RMC2, sometimes stylized as RMCTwo, was a Robloxian television channel owned by RMC Media Networks, the channel is mainly focused for alternative programming. The channel has officially launched in March 30, 2015. The channel ceased broadcasting on February 7, 2016. History RMC2 was rumored back around December 2014 as a science fiction channel named RMC Sci-Fi, until the channel was cancelled by Dragon Dipper Productions (now Dipper Fresh Productions). As BBN2 Around February 2015, Buddbudd Studios and BBC Networks had a plan to create a channel with better effects than other channels in the industry, but it was turned down in the mid-March 2015 when buddbudd222 announced that he will be leaving the industry in order to make movies in the Roblox Movie Industry. Present After BBN2 plan was shut down, the now-defunct RMC Holdings launched RMC2 on March 30, 2015 as a cartoon and real-life based channel. The channel was a replacement of BBN2. On August 17, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios had began it's restructuring process,, a spin-off conglomerate company named Hexahedron Media Networks, was created on that day, the company replaced Dipper Fresh Communications operations to GCI until October 1, 2015. RMC2 has been rebranded in to an alternative programming channel on that same day. On January 14, 2016, RMC announced that RMC2, along with RMC4 will cease operations on February 7, 2016, all of RMC2 and RMC4's programming will be transferred into RMC Xtra. Programming Upcoming * Wire By Wire ''(Real-Life Original Series) (December 2015/January 2016) Current * ''The Oblongs (August 17, 2015 - present) * Full House (August 17, 2015 - present) * TopGear (August 17, 2015 - present) * Malcolm In The Middle ''(July 1, 2015 - present) * ''Golan The Insatiable (October 1, 2015 - present) Former * SheZow ''(June 13, 2015 - July 1, 2015); Taken off by Dipper Fresh Communications due to criticism from the show. * ''Just Laugh For Gags ''(March 30, 2015 - June 15, 2015) * ''The Modifyers ''(May 8, 2015 - August 1, 2015) Programming Blocks * ''2night (April 3, 2015 - present); 2night, is a nightly block that is mainly focused on new series, new episodes, and movies that are premiering on RMC2. The block airs from 8pm to 1:30am EST. * 2night Theater (July 4, 2015 - present); 2night Theater, is a another nightly block that is focused on airing children's and teen movies, The block airs every Saturday and Sunday at 9:00pm to 11:00pm or 12:00am depending on how many hours the film has been produced and aired. Transmission Problems Since it's launch on March 30, 2015, RMC2 had major problems with broadcasting (usually this does not happen), such as errors with loading idents for RMC2, slow performance, and stuttering when shows are airing (this includes Best Of _________, Mystery Hunters, and Just Laugh For Gags.) On April 25, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios and BBC Networks had conducted a monthly transmitter test to find out the issues of broadcasting. The test includes sound check, encoder stress pattern, SMPTE bars, and radiated power test. Category:Networks Category:Defunct networks